


How Will I Know

by iYelnats



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iYelnats/pseuds/iYelnats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn wants to know how Daryl really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Will I Know

      Glenn overthinks a lot of things in his life.  He’s been told this multiple times by multiple people.  So most nights when he should be sleeping with Daryl’s arm draped over his midsection, body heat radiating off him, and soft snores in his ear, he’s thinking.  Thinking of all the day’s events, what he did, what he should have done different, what the next day will hold in store, and his favorite topic as of late, Daryl. More specifically, how Daryl feels about him.

                Asking how Daryl  _feels_ about anything is a loaded question.  Asking how Daryl feels about a certain person?  Forget it.  Glenn imagined asking such a stupid question would end with the man spitting at his feet and declaring, “I don’t talk about none of that girly, fag bullshit, kid. If that’s what you want to talk about go find one of the women.”

                But then again, Glenn would have never imagined Daryl to be one to cuddle, like he is now.  Sure, the man would never call it that, just like he would never call Glenn his  _boyfriend_ , but that’s what it was.  The man had changed since entering his relationship, another thing Daryl would put up a fight to say, with Glenn.  Softer, more tame in the slightest in public, even more so in private.  So maybe asking such a question wouldn’t be so bad, maybe he would freely clarify what he was feeling was the same thing Glenn was feeling.

_Love._

                The man was fond enough of him to sleep with him (In both ways), kiss him freely in front of people (although rare), the man had even held his hand once during a walk of theirs ( _“We were huntin’, kid, not takin’ no damn romantic walk. I just wanted to make sure I didn’t lose ya. It was gettin’ dark.”)._ But did he  _love_  him?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

        Glenn resolved to ask someone for advice, how to go about bringing the subject of love.  He wasn’t exactly experienced with relationships.   Andrea seemed like his best bet, womanly knowledge and all that.  Most of the others are, or were, in questionable relationships. Abuse and cheating.  Glenn hoped he would never be involved in things like that.       

Glenn took his opportunity while he and Andrea were washing clothes down by the river. ( _“You’re turnin’ into the perfect little housewife ain’t ya, chink?” Daryl chuckled, pecking him on the cheek and passing him his dirty clothes on his way out to hunt.)_ “Hey Andrea, do you think Daryl cares about me?”

“Of course he cares about you. More than he cares about anyone else around here, that’s for sure.”

“I know he cares about me but do you think he…you know,  _loves_  me.” Glenn clarified, hanging the last of their washed clothes up to dry, biting his lip and kicking at the dirty.

“You  _love_  him?” Andrea questioned, plopping down on the dirty and patting the spot beside her.

“Honestly, I think I do. No, I  _know_  I do.  It sounds stupid I know, how would inexperienced Glenn know what love is…” His words trailed off, splaying out his legs beside Andrea.

“Why don’t you just ask him? Seems simple enough.”

“It’s Daryl.”

“It’s also  _you_ , Glenn. He has a soft spot for you, everyone knows it.  It’s like he’ll bend to your every word.”

“That’s going a bit far.”

“Maybe a bit. But I say just ask him, the worse he can say is no.”

“And if he does say no? What do I do then? If I bring up something like this and he doesn’t feel the same it’ll mess everything up.”

“Even Daryl isn’t dumb enough to throw everything you’ve got away just because you may feel a bit more for him than he does for you. You can’t make someone love you Glenn, but if he doesn’t, he’ll come around. I don’t think you have a reason to worry though.” She smiled brightly, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

 _Just ask._  It seemed like the dumbest possible plan, but he was going to do it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Glenn got his opportunity a few days later. Technically he had ample opportunities over the days but he had finally worked up the nerve to ask tonight.  Head resting on Daryl’s chest, thin blanket draped across their lower halves, basking in the afterglow of the previous hour’s events.  “Do you love me?” He asked, and immediately felt the man tense underneath him, “I love you, just so you know. Not like you have to say it back or anything. It would be nice if you did though but don’t feel obligated or anything just because I said it, y’know?”

                The older man clamped a hand around his mouth, “Christ, kid, slow down, take a damn breath.  Where is this shit comin’ from? “

“I’ve just been thinking a lot lately and I wanted to know how you felt.”

“Of course, this is where thinkin’ gets you, chink.  Talkin’ bout feelin’s and shit.” He groaned, sitting up.

“So...You don’t feel the same way?” He was on the verge of crying. He was facing away from him but just by the sound of the kid’s voice the man could tell. He could picture those beautiful eyes welling up with tears, threatening to overflow, the kid biting his lip to keep from letting out a cry of pure sadness.

“Aw shit, kid. C’mere.” Daryl gave in, reaching for the kid and bringing him into his lap.  “If I didn’t feel the way I do about you I wouldn’t be doin’ all this shit.  Whatever all this is.  A relationship in a goddamn apocalypse, go fuckin’ figure.  Just my luck that it would take the damn living dead to get me to settle down.” Daryl huffed, grabbing Glenn’s hand. “That’s what this is.  _Settling down_. ‘Least that’s what I think of it as.  I love you, Glenn. I thought it was obvious. An asshole like me doing such nice things for a chink.” He smirked, using his free hand to prod Glenn in the ribs. 

“Are you sure?” the kid mumbled.

Daryl let out an animalistic sound and flipped them so Glenn was pinned underneath him. “Damn it, yes. I’m sure.“ He reassured, “But ya go and tell anyone that I got into this touchy feely shit with you and I’ll feed you to the walkers myself, love or not. I ain’t nobodies bitch.”

As he felt the rough lips pressed against his own all of Glenn’s thoughts went silent for what felt like the longest moment, surrendering to the feeling behind the kiss, knowing once and for all how Daryl felt about him.

_He loved him._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism, reviews, and comments are always welcomed! I usually reply to all I receive.   
> Check out my tumblr http://iyelnats.tumblr.com/


End file.
